The present invention relates to incombustible azeotropic like solvent compositions comprising 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane (hereinafter referred to as "Flon-113") and hydrocarbons.
Hitherto, Flon-113 which is a chlorofluoroethane compound is used alone or in a mixture or azeotropic mixture with other organic solvents as washing or cleaning liquids or solvents, because of their various advantages such as incombustibility, low toxicity and selective solubility that they can dissolve fats, greases, waxes and the like without erosion of high molecular compounds such as rubbers and plastics.
Recently, with advance in electronic parts such as semiconductors, it is important to wash out and remove waxes which are used for temporary fixing in preparation steps of such electronic parts. For washing out the waxes, trichloroethylene and 1,1,1-trichloroethane are generally used, but there are troubles that they pollute atomosphere and underground water because of their high toxicity.
On the other hand, hydrocarbons are not suitable for use of cleaning because of their combustibility. Also, though there are known mixtures with Flon-113, the mixtures are not easy to handle due to their instability, because, for example, when they are used repeatedly in vapor washing method, the mixtures change in the proportion of components to be combustible even if the starting mixtures are incombustible.